2008-09-11 - Bespin Statement
Dressed in a charcoal suit, a petite woman approaches and stands before a podium, decked out with the normal press apparel. To both sides of her, representatives of the miner's guild stand wordless, an unspoken representation of the working class of Bespin. "Good afternoon. I've been rather busy taking care of affairs on Bespin, and I continue to be so. As a result, I'm going to make this as short but informative as possible, so that there can be no mistakes as to the priorities of Bespin in this time of exciting change. Please bear with me. Bespin's Gas Mining: It seems to have been misunderstood by a pair of vocal entities that Bespin is about to endure a time of suffering with the scaling back of supply regarding the planet's tibana gas trade. Quite the contrary. Operations are being enhanced, but perhaps not to the expectation of the opponents to workers benefits-- a long tradition enjoyed on Bespin. Bespin was established on the trade it forged with the 'Mom and Pop' customers to the tibana gas it mines. Pre-Imperium times, Bespin was able to supply a good majority of the Republic Navy and Republic Guard with the tibana gas needs of their fleets and their weapons-- of a soldier variety and an artillery variety. The introduction of larger, industrial war fleets has in turn caused the plentiful supply via cause and demand, to thin. Mom and Pop's still exist, but also into existence popped several large 'Corporate' institutions. Who would find themselves most scathed in a battle to maintain their own necessities? The Miners agreed, not those larger industrial factions that are able to branch out and seek alternative supply. Where native scientists, engineers and technicians have desired to see the future of Bespin go, has not been attainable until this time. Peace has, and continues to be, a fragile enterprise. The long standing history of the Norad system and the jewel that it is of the Outer Rim has seen it under constant threat from those who, for a price, appeared to protect it-- as well as from those who would seek to supplant it. In the eyes of Bespin's loyal citizens and workers, this is the golden age-- a fork in the road where Bespin is the master of it's own progression, future and destiny. Part of this process is a phase of rediscovery, reforging of old relationships, reestablishing that rapport that has been a focal point foundation for Bespin to lay claim to the plentiful friendships it can lay claim to. In this sted, I shall make one thing perfectly clear regarding Bespin's mining activities: they are continuing as they always have. Mining itself, contrary to the puzzled view of some, is not being scaled back. What is, however, is the demographic which we will service. The Mom and Pop's of the Galaxy that have been faithful to Bespin through troubling times, will find their faith well-placed and well-rewarded. The Republic, which were customers in the beginning, will also not find themselves lacking for the vital fuel they need. Industrial War Machines such as the Black Imperium, will need to find another supplier-- as I'm sure they've already done. We thank them for their business, but in the interests of Bespin, we'll no longer be engaging in any such relationships. Regarding Bespin: As mentioned, Bespin is on the cusp of exciting changes which place in the palm of the citizens, the opportunity to shape a future for their families and themselves, rich and bountiful in opportunities and limitless horizons. As has been voiced, there are concerns outside Norad that the scaling of supply to well-known, large industrial war fleets, may somehow leave Bespin mouths unfed and lead to jobs being lost. Again, I beg to differ. Recently announced was the relocation of Tenloss Corps Headquarters to the Norad system, including its main industrial production facility. In a stipulation negotiated, but not mentioned before, Bespin workers will be given the opportunity to work in positions in the new Tenloss Bespin Corps. Workers currently working with Tenloss will not be terminated, but retained. This, in and of itself, speaks to the growth that Bespin is set to see unveiled over the following weeks. Several contracts for supply, research and development, have already been established with enthusiastic clients. Obviously the details of these ventures cannot be disclosed, but Bespin is taking Tenloss places it previously hadn't envisioned, and Tenloss too is providing leaps and bounds that Bespin had not thought to see. We are also negotiating settlement contracts with three other major suppliers of Galactic wares who wish to relocate also, to Bespin. The long story short: expansion into ventures not previously foreseen, is currently in the works. More details regarding these relocations, mergers and industry technology development will be forthcoming in the near future. Myself: As with any public figure, willing or not, a post in any office submits one to pinpoint hydroscopic examination. Personal affiliations, intentions, even what one had for breakfast this morning. Claims that have been made by Senator von Mourn, and ex Bothan CEO Joran, have a personal tone that blares louder than a mere under current. They, themselves, have been privy to scathing reports in the media over the past months, and it seems what's good for the goose is good for the gander. I don't discourage this sort of scrutiny; again, quite the contrary. If such issues are brought to a public stage, it is the duty of sentients anywhere to invest time and intellectual strength in knowing well their public officials. No matter how long or short-lived my tenure as Bespin CEO may be, my work here will always be to benefit the people. Bespin is an industrial world capable of a rich future, just as Bothawui is, or any enterprise of any nature. This is not to say that the sentients of these worlds are without a voice or a semblance of their representation in government-- the individual or individuals charged with their well-being. For Bespin, I am the proud herald of her wishes for as long as she will have me. Thank you." Questions pour in from the press, the human woman behind the podium motioning to a Twi'lek who asks her question. "Is there any credibility to the continued affirmation by Graf von Mourn that you're currently a Jedi Padawan, Doctor Monroe?" "It seems that the Senator is hard of hearing. I will reiterate, again, that I was previously a Jedi Padawan. That has not been the case for some time, and while my time with the Jedi gave me a unique perspective, it was not something I wished to continue with in light of their activities." Another reporter. "Aren't you afraid of the reprisals from 'industrial war machines' such as the Black Imperium?" "Should I be? The Imperium advocates peace, apparently." Yet another reporter! "Can you disclose any details of current projects in the works on Bespin, or any prominent figures we can expect to see?" "I can't disclose the details of the projects, but you present an excellent opportunity for me! The Director of Operations for Tenloss Bespin has been named as Mister Lex Dianar. He is a skilled designer and technician with a creative flare that far surpasses any I have previously seen. Also, it is my pleasure to announce that Miss Melantha has agreed to take over the Hospitality of Cloud City as it can expect to see a great growth in this time. She comes from a vast background in Hospitality Management, and I am lucky to boast those credentials in bars and restaurants across Cloud City. Finally, a necessary position was just filled and I am happy to report that Xander Devarian has taken over as Director of Security. To this position he brings experience and the appropriate mentality to ensure a secure, safe place to live and work. There are other contracts going out, so don't expect that there wont be more announcements of this nature regarding new personnel we can welcome to Bespin. The possibilities are limitless. Thank you for your time, enjoy your afternoon." Category:September 08 GNN Posts